Vampire Say, Vampire Do
by weepyhystericaldrunk
Summary: Santana is a vampire and Brittany is a human brought to her by her father to test her loyalty. Will Santana prove herself to her father or to Brittany? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is a later chapter, near the end really. The next chapter will be the beginning :)**_

You realize when your eyes flicker down to her limp body on the floor by your feet, that this was what was meant to be all along. Everything that happened before now was leading up to this moment. It was all part of his plan, his plan to prove your loyalty to him, to prove your loyalty to your kind. He'd set it up, your own father, and now he stood watching you, blood dripping from his evil mouth, his eyes hungry and angry.

Brittany didn't stir on the floor, she remained unmoving and so did you. Looking back to your father and his shaking fist, you narrowed your eyes, your heart breaking.

"End this." He growled, out of breath and full of fury. His bloody hand rose and pointed towards Brittany and you looked back to her, gulping.

You don't know how you got to this, how he'd planned this all so perfectly to lead up to this moment. You were his puppet all along and you didn't have a clue. And Brittany was his play thing too. He'd brought her to you and you'd lost yourself in her the very same day. With every look and word he said to her, he knew soon she would be dead.

Testing loyalties this way. It wasn't something you'd heard of before, but why would you have? You were the only one in the entire world who had him as a father; the King of all evil. And he prided himself on that. You despised him.

With a final glance in his direction, you took a single step forward and dropped to your knees. Brittany wasn't dead because you could still hear her shallow heart beat, you could still feel the blood pumping slowly through her veins.

More than anything, you wanted to reach out to her. You desperately wanted to pour your blood into her mouth, to give her life. It would take only one moment and she would live again but it was impossible to do because it was against his wishes. He had promised and swore it to you that he would never use his power over you to control your actions but that promise was broken now. You were unable to save her.

"End this." He hissed again, his voice heavy. He was injured, almost deadly so. Blood was seeping out of the hole in his lower stomach and you knew that it would be you to heal him, to save him. You would have no choice but to save the man who had killed your love. And that killed you.

It astounded you how your mind was freeing itself from his control. It amazed you that you weren't sucking the life from the blonde girl right at this moment. You'd grown stronger and powerful and you were resisting but it wasn't enough. It was only a matter of time before he won over you and it wouldn't be him to take her life. It would be you.

"Can't." You whispered, your throat burning. Your looked to her body and your eyes glistened with tears as you listened to her heart beat getting slower. Once it stopped you could never save her. Once it stopped she was gone. A few more minutes, you guessed. A few more minutes and she'd be lost forever.

"One girl." The old vampire wheezed stumbling forward. "This girl broke us apart."

You closed your eyes. "You did this." You mutter.

"You disobey me for a human!" He roared and you flinched. "You humiliate me and disrespect me and defy me for the girl you will kill!"

"I will not." You shake your head, knowing how much you are infuriating him but not caring.

You look to the crumpled body on the floor and your dead heart fills with pain. She would never be here if it wasn't for you. Her leg wouldn't be twisted and snapped, her wrist would not be fractured, there would be no gaping hole in her neck.

You were never supposed to fall in love, you were just supposed to want to protect her. It was never the plan that you should want to give your life for her, that you would take a million lives to save her. You weren't supposed to think she was the most beautiful thing on the face of the planet, or the sweetest person you'd ever met. You were never have supposed to kiss her, to have touched her, to have made love to her. You weren't supposed to love her.

The strongest, rarest thing a vampire could do was love. It scared your father that you felt this way because he himself had never experienced the emotion but he had witnessed it in others and saw how powerful it could be. He wanted it to be over quickly because he was afraid of what might happen.

"Then you will die by my hand." He threatened, meaning each word he said and you knew it. You knew he'd kill you for committing the ultimate crime and disobeying him, being disloyal to him.

"Then kill me." You whisper, eyes still on the girl dying before you. A life without her had no meaning. You would never feel this way again and you would never get over the devastation of losing her. You'd lose yourself and take revenge on anything that moved - something Brittany would never have wanted. There was no meaning to your life without her.

The words left your mouth and a split second later you were on your feet, flying backwards across the room, a firm hand wrapped around your throat. You were slammed against the wall so viciously that you felt the bricks split and crack on impact. You didn't try to fight him, although you stood a fair chance with the state he was now in.

"There is no life without her." You hiss as loud as you are able to. He tightens his grip on your throat. "Not even one by your side."

"My daughter." He speaks sadly, shaking his head in disappointment. "One last chance. Will you really die before killing her? She is as good as dead anyway. She will die wether it is by your hand or not."

You try to speak but his grip is too tight. He loosens his hand so he can hear you, his eyes curious. You swallow once, twice, three times and he gets impatient.

"Will you refuse to kill a dead girl and die?" He whispers and there is sadness in his voice.

"Yes." You say simply and look over his shoulder to the heap that is Brittany on the floor. Her heart beat has slowed and you can barely hear it anymore. You want him to kill you before you can't hear it. You don't want to see or hear her die. You can't save her and because of that you deserve to die. You're too weak to overcome him, to give her life. "I will not kill her."

"I thought better of you." He mumbles distracted and after a second of gathering himself, he extends his razor fangs in a show of anger and madness and throws his head back in a roar. "You die in shame."

His mouth dives to your neck and pierces your flesh but you don't feel a thing. Your too focused on Brittany, the girl laying in the same position over his shoulder on the floor. You watch her die as he drains the life from you. Your father, you killer, sucks hungrily on your blood, making you weaker as each second passes. Your eyes blur and Brittany begins to fade from your vision.

You hear a click and then a bang and he pulls away from you, spinning on his heels towards the noise. Crashing to the floor, you feel nothing. Your head smashed against the ground and you have the perfect sight of her. For one last time, you see her beautiful face. You feel the life leave you and you feel it leaving her, you're too late. She will be gone in a minute or so.

In a final attempt to prove yourself to her, to prove your love, you muster all the energy left in you and start to drag your body towards her. Now you feel the pain. Your still losing blood from your neck and your sure you broke your ankle or your leg when you fell from his grip a few moments ago but none of that matters. You will die, there is no doubt about that in your mind. Even if you reach her, the last of the blood and life in you will be used to save her and that's all that matters.

Your close now, your body burning. A few more pulls and you'll be by her side. You can save her. Each pull is harder than the last and you forget all about the noise and you don't try to think or look to see the fight you know is happening somewhere to the left of you. You can hear shuffling and grunting and hissing and slamming but you don't know what's happening.

There's a roar and a hiss and you ignore it. Your ice cold hand latches onto her good knee and you yank your body closer, a feeling of relief flooding through you. Your hand crawls up her leg and reaches her hand where you quickly grab onto her fingers. You haul you body up and by some miracle you end up on your elbow, hovering at her side. You extend your fangs and like always it stings. Without thinking you slide up towards her head, sinking your fangs into the skin of your arm. Pulling her head onto your lap you force your wounded arm into her mouth, holding her up so she doesn't choke and drown on your blood. Everything else is blurry, you can't see anything except from her face and your heart flutters with hope when you feel her mouth twitch around your skin and there's a gasp before you feel her drink your life away greedily. You hear her heart rate increase rapidly and know you have done right by her. You were right, you're dying. She has taken the last of you and that makes your death mean something. She's alive. You don't know what's happening with your father, you only hope she gets away from him. Brittany will be strong with your blood in her and you only hope that he's weaker than ever now.

"San?" You hear her croak when you no longer feel the pressure of her mouth on your arm.

You feel yourself fall backwards and you never hit the floor. Your life flutters away to the sound of Brittany screaming your name.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: No Brittany in this chapter but she will be in the next. I had to explain some things before she was introduced. Hope it wasn't too boring without her but there wont be many other chapters without Brittany/Santana together so... :)**

* * *

><p>"Santana, your father would like to see you on the ground floor." Finn Hudson informs you when you allow him to enter your room. You sigh and wave him away. He leaves quickly, his head lowered and you roll your eyes. It's been this way for centuries; everyone afraid of you. It isn't that you don't like it, in fact you like it a lot. You love having power over people, being able to ask for something and have someone willing to kill to get it for you but sometimes you get sick of it. You get sick of people, people like Finn sucking up to you, doing exactly what you ask the second you ask it. You want someone you can be free with, someone who isn't afraid to challenge you, to tell you when your wrong. You doubt you'll ever get that, being who you are.<p>

With another dramatic sigh you tug out your earphones and throw your iPod to your bed. Your favourite thing about this world is music. It's changed a lot in the years you've lived and you find yourself appreciating it more and more with each slow year that passes. It's the only thing you haven't gotten sick of in your 714 years of living, or not living rather. And you don't suppose you ever will get sick of it.

You exit your room slowly, locking the door before you make your way down the dark hallway of the third floor of your home. Not many people come up to the third floor; it's yours. Many vampires live with you, the most trusted, valued vampires to your father and yourself but you don't like a lot of them. You've become close to Quinn Fabray over the last 50 or so years. You turned her into a vampire, saving her life after she was attacked in the country and you found her bleeding to death. She'd be attached to you by that bond of you turning her for as long as you both lived and she was the most loyal and trusted friend you had because of it. She was your only friend, really. And lover on top of that. Your relationship was not a serious one, friends with benefits at most; you both knew there was nothing more to it than that and there were no romantic feelings involved from either or you.

"Mike." You call the vampires name as you glide down the staircase towards the ground floor, spotting the Asian coming one of the rooms on the second floor. He's by your side in an instant, waiting for a command or instruction like a soldier. You force yourself not to roll your eyes because you suppose Mike is okay. He's not as old as you but he is strong and your father adores him. "Can you bring my car around front?" You ask, planning on getting away from this place after your talk with your father.

"Of course, Santana." He smiles charmingly at you and you think that if you weren't gay you'd probably find him really attractive. Not that you don't think he's attractive now, but he'd appeal more to you if he were less...of a man.

"And you can take the Lambo. for a spin if you want, too." You shrug deciding to be nice to him. It isn't often you do that; be nice.

He's surprised by your offer, you can see it in his eyes but his face doesn't show it. He's afraid to show it incase it angers you. And you kind of like that. "Really, Santana? That's awesome. Thanks!" He's excited now and you smile genuinely at him. You know that he loves cars, probably just as much as he loves dancing, so why not?

"You know where the keys are." You say over your shoulder to him as you walk away.

You find your steps get smaller and slower as you approach your fathers office on the ground floor. No doubt he needs you to take care of something or you've done something wrong again and honestly you're getting sick of his voice. When you reach the thick oak door, you wrap your knuckles on the wood three times and then turn the knob to enter, not bothering to wait for a response. It's not like he respects your privacy or anything, so why shouldn't you do the same as him?

"Santana." He greets in his usual strong, firm voice.

"Papi." You nod and tap your fingers on the large leather chair he stares at expecting you to sit down on. Rolling your eyes, you sit gracefully down on it.

"We have business with Ms. Sylvester." He begins taking his seat behind his desk facing you. Here we go, you think. "It seems that she is having troubles with the latest humans."

The 'latest humans' being referred to by your father were the people who didn't want every vampire on the face of the planet dead and instead wanted to join your side, but not be turned. They were difficult at best and rarely amounted to anything special. The only human you could think of who actually earned a place in your home and the respect of your father was Rachel Berry. The girl was frustrating and annoying but she served her purpose of helping keep the peace between vampires and humans and she had been there to resolve many sticky situations before. You put up with her because you had to but should she ever need to be disposed of you would be first in line to do it.

"She is finding this bunch...particularly difficult. She needs help with them." He continued and suddenly you knew what your task in this was.

Sue Sylvester was one of the oldest and hardest vampires you'd ever come across. She was older than you. Not stronger because technically it was impossible for anyone other than your father to have anywhere near the physical abilities or strength you possessed. But she was tough and you didn't like her. The woman had never spoken a bad word about you but you knew she thought many of them and to others she didn't hold back in telling them exactly what she thought about them.

"And what am I supposed to do?" You question, suddenly wondering what he wanted you to do about it. You thought he wanted you to go and help train them up, help them be able to fight should they need to because you knew what humans were like these days and a group of rogue vampires had attacked your home only a few weeks ago, killing and shedding blood. "They're difficult as in they're shit or they're difficult as in you need someone to kill them?"

"Language." He tutted and you roll your eyes. "But yes, they are currently not performing as they would be expected at this stage."

"What stage is this? Day 2?" You scoff knowing how strict both your father and Sylvester could be. Maybe they'd only been training for a few days and they were being described as difficult.

"Week 2." He sighed and your eyes widened slightly.

"Then maybe we should just kill them." You suggest seriously with a shrug. "No point in wasting time when we could just recruit a new group, is there?"

"I suppose not." He agreed with you but you could sense something about him that was off. He was reluctant to fully agree to your plan and there was something more behind it that he wasn't quite letting on but you didn't know what. "But I'd like to give it a final shot. Who better to kick them into shape than you?" He winked at you and you smirked. His words were playful but you both knew that they were true.

"Fine, I'll do it." You agree rising from the leather chair. "But I want a new car."

"Of course." He grins and after hearing a knocking on the door he calls, "Come in."

You turn towards the opening door, met with the sight of Quinn. She smiles at you and you return it before she turns to address your father.

"Sir." She lowers her head to him and then continues. "There has been an attack in Scotland by rouges. Murder of about a dozen humans publicly and they're furious."

"How about I get my new car after I rip these vampires apart?" You turn to your father with a shrug. It seemed much more appealing to you to go kill a few traitors and feel that rush than hang around and teach useless humans how not to die when a vampire attacks them.

"Definitely not." He shakes his head quickly and you get the feeling he's hiding something again. "Quinn, get Rachel on it. Tell her to deal with the humans and inform Noah Puckerman of the goings on of these vampires. He can deal with it, rather him dead than you." He turns back to you but you don't believe his words. You know he doesn't think those vampires would be able to kill you or Puckerman and he definitely wouldn't put Puckerman on the job if he thought it was that dangerous.

"When's my flight?" You ask, knowing full well that your father had already arranged everything even before you agreed to go.

"Midnight tonight." He smiles knowing what you're thinking.

"So soon?"

"Like I said, it's been 2 weeks already. They need you as fast as you can get there." He smiles again and with that he goes back to the work on his desk leaving you and Quinn to exit the office.

"You're going somewhere?" The blonde girl asks you as you take the stairs back up to the second floor. No one elses would dare ask you anything about something that was nothing to do with them. You let Quinn speak to you freely, liking that someone can but she holds her tongue most of the time and although you're friends she still would never challenge you. You just wish she had the guts to. Your relationship gave her opportunities to and she knew she was of value to you, not just as a friend or sexual partner but also as the only vampire you were tied to through blood apart from your father.

"Clearly." You tease her with a smirk. "I'm going to teach some humans how not to die. Shouldn't be too fun, you wont miss much."

"Funny." She laughs sarcastically.

You smirk, deciding to play with her and within a second she's pinned up against the wall, the tips of her toes barely reaching the stairs below her. Her eyes are wide and both of her hands come up to grip at the one you have tightly wound around her throat. You bore your eyes into hers, not blinking once as you stare. Quinn isn't scared, you know that. She'll be more pissed off than anything but she wont use all of her strength to fight you off, not that she'd be able to anyway. She knows you aren't serious.

"You smell good today Quinn." You coo into her ear, tightening your grip on her throat. "The last of your human blood just wont leave will it?" You tease her. It's probably what attracts you to her most, that intoxicating smell of someone who has both human and vampire blood in them.

It's true what you're saying. Normally after turning someone into a vampire their human blood fades after a decade or so but you can still smell Quinn's rushing inside of her and you don't know why.

"You love it." She wheezes against your cheek and you smirk, letting her fall forward a little when you remove your hand from her neck. "And I'd really wish you'd stop slamming me into walls every time you see me, it isn't good for my back." She reaches a hand behind her and presses it into her back as she arches forward.

"You love it." You mock. In all honesty, your relationship with Quinn is a weird one. As the vampire who turned her, you'll always have that hold over her, she'll never really be free of you or you of her until one of you is dead. You're like lions or something, you think. They roll around and fight with one another sometimes but not with the purpose of injuring or killing, just playing. And then they end up licking one another clean at the end of the day. Your bond with Quinn is a deeper one than you've ever known and you'd give an awful lot to help her and she'd die for you.

"Seriously, I wish it'd hurry up though 'cause I'm starting to think you're going to end up killing me or something." Quinn complained shoving your shoulder before walking up the stairs again.

"You're lucky I'm not killing you for things you do like hitting me. Besides, I like the way you smell so..." You smirk at her.

Quinn knows that it's true. If any other vampire or person were to lay a hand on you, playfully or not you wouldn't hesitate in snapping their arm off or possibly even their head. Quinn is an exception though because of your bond and because you know how loyal she is to you. You're all she really has and she would never dream of hurting you because you saved her life all that time ago.

"Like you could." Quinn scoffs but she's kidding. Of course she's kidding. "By the way, I was there at Sylvester's training, murder, torture, pain, pit, camp type thing a few days ago. That's what you meant earlier, right? Your father sent me."

"I didn't know you were gone." You mumble thinking back but not really remembering seeing or not seeing Quinn.

"Thanks." She sighs sarcastically. "Anyway, you have some hard work ahead of you. This lot are useless."

"Is that so?" You mumble reaching the third floor and turning to Quinn who waits a few steps down. She will be going to tell Rachel and Puckerman what your father just told her and she knows that you will have to get ready for your trip.

"Well," Quinn pauses to think for a moment taking a step backwards to the next stair. "Not all of them. There's this blonde girl, beautiful dancer. Sylvester's impressed and not so impressed by her at the same time. The dancing and the spaceyness of her has Sylvester going crazy but she's a great fighter."

"Oh." You shrug with a raised eyebrow. Something about the way Quinn speaks of the girl has you curious.

"Brittany, I think her name is." Quinn shrugs. "I'll see you when you get back, be safe."

"I'll keep an eye out for her." You call after the blonde who's already disappeared down the stairs. You stand thinking for a moment and then make your way back to your room down the hall to prepare for your trip. You only have a few hours before your flight is due and if you miss it you'll need to another 20 hours or so for another. Damn the sun, you think as you unlock your door and head inside.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thank you for the favourites. Please let me know what you think so far so I know if I should continue. Thank you for reading :)**_

* * *

><p>You arrive at Sylvester's a few hours later than she had been told you would but she hides her anger from you. When you stepped off of the plane, there was a car waiting for you and you had to make a few stops before heading to the building. It looked beautiful from the outside, three floors, the yard kept in perfect condition. It was nice on the inside too but not exactly your thing. You preferred the modern look, not the traditional, old decoration of the rooms and halls inside that she went for.<p>

You were greeted by Sue in the hallway as you entered and she showed you to the room you would be staying in. It surprised most humans that vampires didn't sleep in coffins in the ground, but in beds just like them. It was a matter of shielding yourself from sunlight, not of sleeping in a box and your room back home, just like this room, had covered windows. At night you would remove the heavy wood you used from the window but during the day it was always in place.

"We can start as soon as you're ready." Sylvester informed you before slipping out of the room. You went about the room inspecting it, making sure it was clean and that nothing was hidden in it that could cause harm to you. Your father had warned you before you left to be careful. There had been many incidents lately with humans and corrupt vampires trying to remove your father from his power and kill as many vampires as they could. You were warned to be cautious, but you always were anyway. When you were satisfied that the room was clean and safe, you unpacked some of your things before heading out the door.

Your footsteps as you walked down the hall, echoed off of the old walls eerily. No one else was in sight but you could hear murmers of people talking and heavy heartbeats from the floor below you. You had fed before you left your home and then when you arrived off of the plane but your mouth watered, just knowing that there was all that fresh blood so close to you.

In your years of being on the earth, you had learned how to control your hunger and thirst for blood and you'd killed only once when you were feeding and that was many years ago. Now, there were many humans willing to give you their blood so killing was unnecessary now. If you killed a human in a situation other than feeding, you sometimes helped yourself to their spilled blood but it wasn't the same as killing for it.

"Miss Lopez." Sylvester lowered her head slightly when you entered the humming room. It fell silent immediately when you crossed through the door and all heads turned to look at you except one.

Sue followed your line of sight when she noticed the displeased look on your face and she flew across the room to the girl who was wrapped up in her own worlds side. She hauled the girl to her feet and tipped her head so she was facing you. The look of confusion on the girls face told you that it was not a matter of disrespect when she had not stood and looked your way when you entered but a matter of not knowing what the hell was going on.

"It's fine." You find yourself coming to the blue eyed girls defense, waving Sylvester away from her.

You took in the sight of the girl, noticing that her heart was beating faster and louder than any of the others. You could smell her, so full of life, so happy. In that moment you wanted to look at her forever or rip her apart and drink down that blood in her that smelled so heavenly. She saw it in your eyes, the hunger but she stood firm, her eyes on yours. Beautiful eyes, you thought. Your eyes drifted over the curve of her cheek and down to her neck, the skin there looking mouthwatering. You trailed down lower, trying to skim past the swell of her breasts against the tight blue shirt she had on.

Sylvester cleared her throat and your eyes snapped up to her. "Shall we begin?" She asked seeing the look of annoyance and slight embarrassment on you face.

"Show me what we're working with." You instructed.

"Chang, Pierce, Hall, Carter, step forward. The rest of you sit." Sue commanded and everyone but the four called stepped back to the other side of the room and sat on the floor to watch. You noticed how big and empty the room was when they sat and the training mats in the corner also caught your eye. You rolled your eyes at them, not liking how humans who were training to fight by and against vampires were using mats to cushion their falls. The room had a high ceiling, higher than any other on this floor and the walls were bare and simple. The floor was wooden and the only light that entered the room was coming from the lights hanging from the ceiling as the windows were blacked out.

The blonde girl you noticed before stood with an Asian girl, a tall dark haired boy and a tiny red headed girl. All of their eyes were forward, looking at Sue. You stepped away from the Coach and glided near to where the other dozen or so humans sat to watch what was about to unfold.

"All of you on Pierce." Sue ordered. "If you fail to take her down again, God help me I'll kill you myself."

You watched as the two girls and the guy pounced on the blonde from before, the second the words left Sue's mouth. You held your jaw in place, not wanting to let it fall open in awe as the blonde batted the dark haired guy to the side, with a shattering kick when he advanced on her.

"Damn it, Hall!" Sue yelled and Hall jumped back to his feet, clutching his stomach where the kick had landed. You smirked at the sight. The Asian girl danced around the blonde, waiting to see what the red head would do. When the little girl smashed forward into the blue eyed girls back, the Asian rammed into her front, trying to take her down. It happened quickly and you smirked again as Pierce, and you guessed form the earlier incident of her not paying attention that her first name was probably Brittany, gracefully swung around, ducking under the swinging arm of the Asian, and flipping the red head onto her back on the hard floor. A groan erupted from her throat as she was slammed to the ground.

You stepped closer to the action, watching as Brittany's muscles flexed and contracted under her skin. The way she moved was beautiful, perfect and each kick or punch she delivered was delivered with such grace and beauty.

"Chang, don't go for the obvious!" Sue screamed frustrated, and the Asian girl ducked to the left of Brittany and then to the right trying to confuse the blonde. At that same moment Hall rushed up behind her and because she was distracted by the Asian girl, she had no time to turn and face the assault and ended up slamming onto the floor on her face.

You let a loud chuckle escape your lips when Chang darted to the blondes side to pin her to the floor and Brittany swivels around opening her legs and wrapping them around the small Asian. Brittany locks her ankles behind her after smashing a kick against Hall's jaw, sending him flying backwards to the floor on top of the red head who was still there. She flipped them over so she was on top and cracked her fist against the other girls shoulder making her yelp in pain. After than she springs up out of breath, spinning around quickly to see if any more attacks are coming her way. A smile falls onto her lips and you can't help but grin either when she rests her hands on her hips, taking in the sight of the three groaning bodies on the floor.

"You suck!" Sue roars grabbing the guy on the floor, pulling him to his feet and them throwing him back down again which much more force than when he fell the first time.

Brittany's eyes meet your as you saunter closer to her, impressed.

"Nice." You compliment and she blushes. You take another step in her direction, stopping when you are within touching distance of her. Behind her, the three others pull themselves to their feet and stumble over to the rest of the group. "Think you could take a vamp?" You quirk an eyebrow at her, challenging her. She opens her mouth to speak.

"Forgive me for saying, Miss Lopez." Sue cuts in, her voice worried. You turn to look at her waiting for what she has to say. "But, Brittany is the best we have right now and to engage in a fight with you, as you're suggesting, would most likely result in her death or serious injury. "

You raise an eyebrow at her, trying to make her regret stepping in to speak and challenge your suggestion. It works because her head falls and she mumbles an apology.

"So?" You turn back to the blonde, a smirk firmly in place across you lips.

"Yeah, I think I could take you." Brittany shrugs and you hear a few gasps from the group behind you. Her lips curl into a smile and she shrugs again.

"That so?" You grin one last time and then set your face seriously. You tighten your lips and clench your jaw, your eyes wide and ready, watching. You want to ask her if she knows who you are because you're shocked by her forwardness and the way she speaks to you but you know she knows exactly who you are. Everyone does. You also know that she knows there's no way she can win a fight against you and that's another reason you're surprised she agreed to fight.

"Are we going to fight or what?" She comments boldly and you hear more gasps.

"Well, are you still willing to fight if I tell you I won't stop until your dead?" You snap back arrogantly.

"I don't know." She shrugs. "Are you still willing to fight if I tell you my favourite singer is Britney Spears?"

Your face falls and crinkles in confusion at her words and you seriously wonder for a moment if you're hearing things.

"What has that...?" You try to ask but she lunges at you and you understand what just happened. She was trying to distract you, confuse you, make a move before you were ready and it worked because you're on your ass on the floor now.

"We're taught that the first rule is don't get distracted." Brittany smirks, her body tenses, waiting for your next move. You flip yourself to your feet, a mix between furious, embarrassed and impressed. Mostly impressed. She's a smart girl.

"I was already distracted." You mumble trying to play the same thing back on her. It works because her face softens slightly in curiosity. You whip around behind her so fast that she couldn't have seen you do it and pin her hands behind her back with one of your own, the other gripping her shoulder tightly. She smells even better this close up and all you want to do is sink your fangs into that pulsing vein on her neck. "You're beautiful. That's distraction enough." You smirk against her neck and hold her as she tried to jerk free of you.

"My first rule..." You spin around to her front and rush her forward so your pinning her to the wall behind you. "...Is know your opponent. So, I'll help you out a little. I'm Santana Lopez."

The words leave your mouth through a grin and a second later Brittany ducks out from your grip and before you can turn she slams you to the wall face forward. "Oh, I know who you are." She teases. "And I know you're holding back too. Hit me. Come on, teach me properly."

Her words sink in and you spin quickly and she falls against your body, surprised at your speed. "I don't want to beat on that pretty little face of yours, Sweetie." You smile cockily trying to make her angry.

"Well I have no problem doing the same to you." She chuckles and then swings her fist, connecting hard against your jaw. It doesn't hurt, feels as hard as a light slap but that's more than normal. This girl is tough, you think.

"Oh." You shake your head and then push forward against her. As soon as your back is off of the wall you crash your fist against her stomach, careful not to do it to hard. You remember a few years ago you actually punched through to the other side of a human in a fight, killing them instantly, surprising yourself and your father and getting your brand new shirt covered in blood past your elbow. You punch her stomach again and knock the air out of her. She gasps in pain and you sweep her legs away from her, catching her before she falls and spinning her in your arms before trapping her against the ground face first. You spring back up and wait for her to recover.

A second later she does. She rises cautiously and you pretend to lunge forward making her jump back. "That hurt." She gasps.

"You asked for it." You tease her and dart out of her way when she flies across to you, letting her crash into the wall behind.

You stop instantly as soon as she does, your nostrils flaring. Blood. Your eyesight sharpens and you lock onto her wrist where a small cut had been made. She glances down at it and realizes what's happened.

"Second rule." You find yourself growling, the darker side of you taking over. That smell is intoxicating, better than anything you've ever smelled in your life and it's already hit the back of your throat making you hungry. Your fangs dart out, stinging your gums but it's barely noticeable. You don't intend them to but you're helpless to stop them. "Don't bleed in front of a vampire."

Sue has gone whiter than white and there is terror in her eyes. She knows full well what's about to happen but she's in no position to stop you. She couldn't anyway but she wouldn't dare try. You can see how the blood is effecting her too. Her eyes have grown several shades darker and she's wrestling with the fangs that are threatening to rip out.

You're about to leap forward, attach your mouth to the wound and suck the life out of her, because God knows you couldn't stop. How could you when you're already drunk on the smell? But you look to her eyes and you see the fear. You see the regret and the doubt and your heart sinks. Your mouth twitches. Brittany wraps her fingers around the cut in an attempt to make you not attack her. Your mouth twitches again.

"Santana." She whispers, not knowing what else to say. Your mouth twitches again. Your stomach leaps. The way your name falls from her lips makes you want to smile but your focusing too hard to. Your trying to push the darkness in you down, trying to stop it. But that smell is in your lungs now and you want it so bad.

Suddenly your thinking about her life. Your thinking about the family she may or may not have, about what made her want to come here, what made her want to train here. You think about the dancing you haven't seen her do yet, you think about that smile, her words, her teasing, her rapid heart beat. You can't end that when there's so much more to see. So much more you _want_ to see.

Your head falls down and your fangs retract. You raise your head to shoot her a glance that says sorry a million times and then turn on your heels and walk calmly out of the room without a word.

When you get out, you rush up the stairs and dart down the hall to your room. You slam the door shut and grab your cell phone off of the bedside table and dial up Quinn.

"I don't give a shit what you're doing or what my father says, get your ass over to Sylvester's now." You hiss and then hang up before Quinn can get a word in.

You need her with you. You don't know why, you just do. She calms you and assures you and you need that now. Brittany is too much already. The way she challenges you and then teases and her willingness to actually engage in a fight knowing full well who you are, what you are and what you're capable of amazes you. Her smell and the way she moves, the feeling of her soft skin under you hand, her voice, her lips, her eyes. You've never been attracted to a human but you want her more than anything already and that's dangerous. It's dangerous for everyone, including her. Your head is spinning with all of these thoughts and you understand them all but the one thing you don't understand is why you didn't attack her and kill her. No one would have stopped you. In that moment she was like water after being in the desert for a hundred years without it. You can still smell her. You can taste her on your tongue. You can hear a dozen heart beats from downstairs still if you focus and you swear that you can pick hers out easily.

You feel it, something changes inside you. Your father warned you about this. Never make friends with humans, never form a bond with a human, never let yourself be attracted to a human, never fall in love with a human.

"You'll die if you do." He had told you years ago. "Because I'll kill whoever makes you weak and they surely will. When you fall in love you will never be free of it. Don't let yourself fall in the first place, remove yourself from them. Kill them before they kill you."

Maybe that's what you had to do, stop the attraction before it took hold. You know the consequences of a vampire falling in love with a human, you've seen it with your own eyes. Nothing but hurt and blood. You wont allow yourself to feel so weak.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites! Please tell me if I'm doing something wrong with this or if there's something you want to see or something you don't like. There will be more Brittany and Brittany/Santana soon, I promise. Thank you again for reading. _**

* * *

><p>You didn't leave your room until Quinn arrived at the house so as to avoid any curious stares from the humans who had witnessed what happened the day before and so as to avoid Brittany completely. It was a good thing you didn't need to feed daily like all other vampires, you thought. Quinn arrived and was shown to your room. The blonde didn't have any idea why you had called her and why you'd demanded she come to you so urgently and she was worried when she entered.<p>

"Santana, what is this?" She asked pushing the door shut behind her and marching towards you. You held your hands out in a display of frustration and to signal her not to come closer to you and to make sure she remembered exactly who you were. It was times like these that Quinn's significance as a vampire you had turned faded. When you were angry and beyond calming she took on the role of any other vampire who meant nothing to you. She held her tongue, did as you asked and waited to be spoken to. Honestly, you didn't like treating Quinn like this and you were so thankful and glad that she had come so quickly but you were still thinking about what had happened and you weren't sure if you wanted to admit your new weakness to Quinn.

"Fuck, sit down." You growled throwing your hand in the direction of the large leather couch by the wall opposite where you were perched on a small wooded table. Quinn obeyed and sat quickly but you knew she probably rolled her eyes the second she turned around.

Seconds past in silence and then minutes. Nearly an entire hour passed before you sighed and decided that if you couldn't trust Quinn, you couldn't trust anyone. As a matter of fact, Quinn was the only person you did trust besides you father and now this girl. The girl you had met less than 24 hours ago yet somehow you felt that you could already trust her with your life.

"Brittany." You say through gritted teeth, both hating and loving the way her name feels on your lips. "The girl you mentioned before."

"What about her?" Quinn asks something changing in her eyes at the mention of the Brittany's name. Your suspicious now. You thought that she was acting off when she told you about Brittany in the first place and now the look in her eyes makes you wonder.

"There's something about her." You dismiss your thoughts momentarily. "Something...not quite right." You explain as best you can but your words don't express what you're really thinking. Of course, there wasn't something 'quite right' about her because how can someone have this hold over you after only knowing you for a incredibly short period of time?

"I don't understand what you mean." Quinn gulps and you get the feeling she's lying. You know she is.

"Stand up." You command and Quinn doesn't hesitate in doing so. "Come here." You order and when you blink Quinn's standing before you, hiding her fear. You want to scare her now, you want to know why she's lying to you, behaving the way she is. She's never held the truth from you before never mind lying straight to your face and it angers you. _Of course _it angers you. You're furious about it and Quinn knows that. The scared look in her eyes turns to a guilty one and you take a deep breath before speaking, trying to remain as calm as you can.

"You're_ fucking lying_ to me." You say firmly, holding all aggression in. "Think very carefully about what you say next and remember who I am. I don't give a _shit_ about you not giving a _shit_ about me being my fathers daughter but _you will _give a_ shit _about me being the one who turned you. Don't lie to me again."

Quinn gulps and lowers her eyes guiltily. "I'm sorry, Santana. I really don't understand what you mean. This girl, Brittany, all I know about her is that she's a great fighter, a great dancer and she's...really _stupid_." Quinn hesitates before adding the last part, almost as if she didn't want to say it, as if she didn't believe it, as if she knew what your reaction to it would be before even you did.

You're know for having quite a temper but you've never violently come to the defense of a stranger before. Quinn's now gasping for air under the strain of your fingers wrapped around her throat holding her to the wooden door of your room. You nearly let go straight away as soon as you realize what you've done but you don't, you can't.

"She's not stupid." You defend the blonde. From what you've seen of her, yes, she may be a bit slow but she isn't stupid, not at all.

"You and this...wall...thing...again." Quinn wheezes grabbing at your hand trying to loosen your fingers. You know she's trying to make light of the situation and change the subject and for your own sake you allow her to. You've just exposed yourself to her in coming to Brittany's defense.

You drop the blonde and turn your back on her in one quick motion. "Anyway, I called you 'cause I was horny." You lie, wanting to forget about the what just happened and wanting Quinn to forget too. You know full well that neither of you will.

"That wasn't the reason." Quinn hides a smirk and before you can flip out at her for questioning you she adds. "Anyway I'm not your sex slave or something, Santana."

You stare at her for a moment, a smirk playing at your lips, waiting for her to return the suggestive look. Quinn bites her lip in one last attempt to conceal her grin and then in springs across her face.

"Sometimes you are." You husk, swaying to close the small gap between you. Your hands latch onto her hips and you tug her against you so you're touching. Quinn gasps and then holds her breath. " And you love it."

"How about we reverse rolls this time?" Quinn suggests playfully knowing there's no way in hell you'll go for it. "How about _you_ get on your knees for _me_?"

With that you both smirk. This is you're little game. Neither or you take it seriously and it's a way to keep your relationship from meaning something more to either of you, not that it would anyway but it's a precaution. But honestly, you love it when she gets like this. You love it when she feels like she can tease you but you never actually let her get away with any of it and she knows what's coming next. She _wants_ what's coming next.

You're hands slip from her hips and grab onto her shoulders at the same time as you bringing your right knee up to slam into her stomach. Quinn chokes at the force and falls to the floor in front of you. You lower her down, holding her so she remains on her knees while she clutches her stomach.

"I think...you just broke_ another _rib." Quinn hisses looking up at you.

"Payback for last week." You shrug tugging her chin up so she keeps eye contact with you. "My wrist hurt like a bitch after you took it upon yourself to snap it."

"That was an accident." She insists innocently and you roll your eyes.

_"Yeah, right_." You drop to your knees so you're face to face with her.

Less than half a minute later, you're pinning Quinn to the floor beneath you, her shirt already torn from her body, your mouths fighting for control. You kiss her harder and harder trying to shake your thoughts from your mind. It's Quinn beneath you and for the first time it feels so _wrong_. You don't want it to be Quinn, you want it to be Brittany. And so you kiss her even harder and slam her hands above her head as violently as you can making her yelp. You try to be rough, rougher than usual because it takes Brittany from your thoughts. With every slam and push and bite Brittany fades from your mind. You'd never treat her like that, you don't know why, she's just a human. She's nothing special. Or at least she_ shouldn't _be.

/ / /

It's midnight when you leave the house. You walk from your room straight out the door, avoiding contact with anyone else. You need air. You need to breath. You've found that air helps you clear your head, it helps you think. You go no further than a few metres from the building itself, choosing to walk around it instead of away from it. The night is clear and the moon is full. The black sky is littered with tiny little specks of white you know are stars and it's beautiful.

"Santana?" A voice calls from no more than a few foot behind you and you curse yourself for not paying attention to your surroundings. Had it been a vampire or human wanting your head they would have had an easy shot at it. You're too caught up in Brittany, the same girl who's just called out your name as though you were her best friends, and it's dangerous. You know it's dangerous. It's just been proven to you. She's too much of a distraction.

You don't turn to her and you don't respond. You hear her footsteps loud and clear now as she jogs up and slows to a walk when she's by your side. "Hi."

You turn your head to acknowledge her but say nothing. She sighs deeply. "I haven't seen you around today."

You almost scoff. This girl really must _not_ know who you are with the way she's speaking to you. Funny thing is, you don't mind at all. You're glad she doesn't care, you don't want her to. You decide to follow through on your plan to remove yourself from her, to distance yourself so she means no more to you than any of those other humans. "Just because we live under the same roof doesn't mean you'll see me all the time."

"I know." She nods sadly and you feel guilty instantly. "It's just...I thought you were going to help us train some more today."

"Clearly you thought wrong." You say harshly and cringe inwardly at your tone, regretting it as soon as you speak.

"_Clearly_." She mumbles and you can't read her voice. "How long will you be here for?" Brittany adds quickly as you walk.

"It doesn't concern you too much." You say firmly trying not to break. You don't like talking to her this way but it needs to be done for both your sakes. "Also, I'm beginning to think that you really _don't _know who I am."

"Of course I know who you are." Brittany grins and you almost slip and smile too. You love that she's pleased so easily. You love that she's smiling. You love her smile.

"Then why do you think it's okay for you to talk back to me, to challenge and question me and to follow me around...like a puppy?" You try your hardest to growl but it's hard to pretend in front of her. She makes you weak in more ways than one and it scares you that you like it.

"I like puppies." Brittany grins excitedly and you let your mouth drop open in shock for a second.

"I really don't think you understand exactly what I'm capable of." You sigh frustrated. You want her to know who you are, to know that you've killed and you'll do it again. You want her to be afraid and to not want to be in your company. You want her to walk away from you so it isn't as hard to do it yourself.

You whip around her, disappearing from her sight momentarily because of your speed. You appear in front of her again and she blinks. "That's so cool." She mutters amazed.

"I could kill you_ right now_." You threaten her, making your face as dark and as hard as possible trying to intimidate her. You step forward and she steps back. You repeat your movement. "I could rip your heart out and suck it dry. Lick every drop of blood from your body and leave you here to rot. No one would care. No one could stop me."

"You wont." Brittany whispers and your stomach clenches because you know it's true. It terrifies you that she knows it's true too.

You stop backing her up and growl deeply in your throat, frustrated with yourself.

"And I take this as you don't want to be my friend then?" Brittany grins lightening the mood immediately. Your stomach flips when you see _that_ smile, that playfulness in her eyes. You want her. You want her _so badly_.

"I don't do friends." You warn her harshly in a final attempt to push her away from you but it doesn't look like it's going to work when she smiles again.

"Would you make an exception for me?" She whispers seriously but there's still a smile on her face. Her tongue slides out over her lips and your eyes catch it, your mind racing. You almost lean forward to kiss her.

This is dangerous, you have to remind yourself. You know that this could very well be the death of you both. You're allowing yourself to fall for her and it's happening so quickly. You don't think you can stop it no matter how much you wanted to.

"Maybe." You whisper back, your throat dry. You see that beautiful smile of hers again before you rush away. When she blinks you'll be gone.

As you run back around the house to where you know the window to the room your staying is, you can't help but wonder what you've just done. You've opened a door, a door your pretty sure you'll never be able to close. She's_ in _already. The thing is, you don't ever want her _out_.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: The ending to this chapter wasn't really supposed to happen but the end up will still be the same. I think it'll be better like this now. Again, thank you for reading and let me know what you think?**

* * *

><p>"Again, Pierce!" Sylvester orders her hand flying up to her forehead in exasperation. You watch as Brittany swings her knee up, connecting with the huge punching bag hanging from a metal frame for the hundredth time. Your eyes follow the bead of sweat the trickles from her forehead down the side of her cheek. She smashes her knee into the bag again sending it swinging backwards. Sue pushes it back at her and she repeats her movement. Another bead of sweat drips from her head and you watch it mesmerized. After a few more seconds you decide that Sue wont be giving her a break anytime soon, so you will instead.<p>

"Enough." You call and the old Coaches' head whips around at the same time as Brittany's. Sue approaches you, gritting her teeth in anger. "You work them too hard." You scold her.

"They aren't _learning_." The woman defends and your eyes roll.

"Look at her." You point to Brittany who's now low on the floor in a crouching position trying to regain her breath. "You know the threat these vampires and humans pose to us yet you're still willing to wear every single one of these humans down until they can barely stand. Normally, I'd agree with you. If they aren't dead, keep working them but right now I just think you're being stupid."

"Miss Lop-" Sue sighs but you silence her with a raised hand.

"Think about it. Vampires attack now and they are in no condition to fight. You want them to die? You can't work them this hard at a time like this, especially not Brittany. You've said it, I've heard it from Quinn and I've seen it with my own eyes; she's the best we have." You look to the blonde as you speak and watch her rise from her crouch and head over to the group of humans who are seated. Quinn stands among them, her eyes on you.

"You're right." Sue agrees but you know that she's only doing it so as not to get on your bad side. "We can tone it down."

Your eyes narrow as Quinn glides through the humans and stops in front of Brittany who smiles enthusiastically at her. Quinn's eyes flicker to you once more before she says something to Brittany in a low voice that you can't quite make out because of the noise coming from the rest of the humans around them. Brittany nods her head and you frown.

You're by Quinn's side half a second later, leaving Sue, much to Brittany's surprise.

"Oh." The taller blonde gasps then grins. "Hi, Santana."

Quinn turns to you with a raised eyebrow but she looks more amused than anything. As far as you know she isn't aware that Brittany is on first name terms with you. Honestly, you didn't know Brittany really was either. But you like it. You like the way she says your name, you like not being angry about not being addressed more formally.

"Yeah." Quinn smirks turning back to Brittany and then adds in a mocking voice. "_Hi, Santana_."

Your hand is wrapped around her forearm instantly and you hold it tightly. Quinn winces and turns her head back to you, a smirk no longer on her face. Your eyes burn into hers. You avoid looking at Brittany, embarrassed about being mocked in front of her. Had it been anyone else Quinn had teased you in front of you wouldn't have been so bother but you didn't like that Quinn thought she could make a fool of you like that in front of someone you had spoke to her about in the way you did yesterday.

"Sorry." She mutters her face scrunched up in pain. You let her arm go, satisfied.

"I thought Quinn said you guys were friends." Brittany mumbled and you turn to face her sad expression.

You swallow hard, containing your anger but hating that Quinn think she can speak about you to anyone she pleases. She knows she's in trouble. You know there's something she isn't telling you and you plan to get it out of her no matter how hard that may be.

"I thought we were too." You fake a smile in Quinn's direction. She refuses to look at you. "But it seems that Quinn here really can't be trusted with_ anything_."

"Quinn said that you'd probably trust me so I guess we really can be friends?" Brittany smiles innocently and you watch Quinn's face crumple. Brittany doesn't seem to notice.

"She did?" You ask bumping your arm against Quinn but she doesn't meet your eyes. "That was awfully bold of her."

"Hey, Santana? I wanted to show you something. I mean...like, is that okay?" Brittany grins and then gets shy.

"Yeah." You nod and Brittany takes a step backwards tilting her head at you.

"Come on, then." She smiles and turns her back and starts to skip away.

"You're in such a fucking deep hole now, Quinn. I warned you." You hiss into Quinn's ear and her body trembles. "Go back to mines, I don't want to see you here. You're so fucking lucky that I'm too busy to snap your neck right now." You shove your body against hers roughly and she falls back a step.

"Santana." She whispers her eyes tear filled and worried.

"Don't speak." You shush her. "I don't want to hear anymore of your shit. I'll be back on Friday. That gives you two days to get your shit together and stop fucking with me. Whatever we were, we're through. I don't trust you now and honestly, be prepared for the worst when I return."

"Santana." The blonde grabs your arm but you yank it away.

"I said _don't_." You spit and give her a final glare before heading after Brittany.

/ / /

Brittany leads you through the halls of the bottom floor and into a small room near the back. You're angered when you she tells you that this is where she and some of the other girls sleep. You wouldn't even force Berry to live in a room like this never mind the girl you're far too attracted to.

"This is what I wanted to show you." Brittany smiles grabbing onto your wrist and tugging you towards the bed she slept in. The contact of her skin makes you tingle, like _really_ makes you tingle. You gulp hard so as not to show Brittany the effect she's having on you and allow yourself to be pulled in her direction. Her hand drops from your wrist and she begins shuffling inside a large bag by her beds side.

"Here it is." She beams pulling something out of the bag. It looks like a piece of paper at first but when she sits on the bed and motions for you to join her you realize that it's a photograph. "That's my puppy." She hands you the picture and you inspect it.

The photo is of a younger Brittany cuddling up to a small black Labrador. A smile tugs onto your lips when you see her smiling in the photo, a little twinkle in her eye. She's only two or so years younger in the picture you guess but she's always been beautiful.

"He's dead." Brittany whispers suddenly sad and you turn to face her.

"I'm sorry." You whisper back and you mean it genuinely. You don't think you've ever said those words and meant them in your entire life but you mean it now. You hate that sad look on her face, the way her lip folds down in a frown and the hurt in her eyes. You wish you could take it away, you wish you could take everything that made her feel sad away.

"Vampires killed her and my cat, too." Brittany pouts and you want to wrap your arm around her and pull her into a hug, tell her you can make it better, tell her how much you never want to see her upset. But you don't. You just sit there and wait for her to say more. "They killed my parents." She croaks.

Your heart feels like it's bleeding now, tense and throbbing. You see that look of devastation in her eyes and no matter how much you know you shouldn't you have to; you reach out your hand and put it comfortingly on top of hers, your eyes down.

"I'm sorry." You repeat even more sincerely than the first time you said it.

"They tried to kill me but...I got away. Look." Brittany pulled her hand slowly from under yours and turned her back to you. You froze when she yanked her shirt over her head to expose the soft skin of her back. It was flawless, she was completely flawless except from two deep scars that ran parallel from her left shoulder blade all the way down her side, across to her stomach and stopped a few inches away from her left hip. You gasped at the sight, knowing the pain she must have felt.

Her head is lowered as she faces away from you and you can't help but raise your hand to her skin. You avoid the scars and press your fingertips gently against the skin next to it. "Can I?" You whisper nervously.

Brittany nods her head after a moment and you skim your fingers down to trace along the scars carefully. You feel it beneath your fingers, the pain that must have come with these scars, and your touches are light.

"Why don't you hate us?" You croak in awe, not understanding for a second why the girl who has been left an orphan because of vampires wanted to join the same creatures in battle.

"I don't _hate _anyone." She tells you, her head still low as you continue to touch the skin and scars on her back. She wouldn't, you think. She's too nice and perfect and accepting to feel such a strong emotion towards anything or anyone else. You don't understand_ how _she _can't_ but you understand that she_ doesn't_. "I'm angry still and it hurts. It really hurts and I'm sad but...but I don't hate vampires."

"Why?" You ask again needing an answer. You want to understand.

"Because even though those vampires killed my parents and my pets...it was a vampire who saved me. I wouldn't hate vampires if that didn't happen but that's the reason I came her. I wanted to be on the right side, I didn't want to hurt anymore. " Brittany turns back to you, lowering her shirt back down and waiting for you to gather your thoughts.

"So, those vampires just...killed everyone else and let you go?" You question, possible explanations floating in your mind.

"No." Brittany shakes her head. "They came into my house and attacked us and I suppose they were the bad vampires because good vampires showed up. I didn't really know who was who at the time and I was so scared but the vampires fought as they tried to kill us. They killed my parents and then my pets and one of the good vampires died, the other killed the three bad vampires. I don't know how you don't know this..."

"Why would I know?" You don't understand. Your brow furrows and your stomach flips nervously. The look in Brittany's eye tells you that she's about to tell you something you probably wont want to hear.

"I just...I thought she would have told you." Brittany shrugs a little and you grow even more curious. "I mean, you guys are friends?"

Your eyes widen and you stop breathing completely when you realize that Brittany means Quinn. Quinn knew about this and didn't tell you? How did Quinn know about this when you didn't? Why_ did _she even know about this?

"How does Quinn know?" You move towards her frustrated. You don't like what's being said and your trust in Quinn is vanishing completely. It feels like you don't know her at all anymore.

Brittany purses her lips as if she wont say anymore. She looks like she knows she's said too much and she probably has. You don't think you were ever supposed to find this out.

"Brittany?" You grab onto the back of her hand again, careful not too grip too tightly in your frustration. Brittany's eyes flutter to your face. "Brittany, how does Quinn know this?"

Brittany hesitates for a long moment and just before you ask her again she tells you.

"She was the one that saved me."


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: So, turns out I got into writting this. Wasn't exactly where I wanted it to go but this is what happened. Thank you for alerts, reviews and favourties and for reading :) Let me know what you think? **_

* * *

><p>You feel fire rise in your stomach and your eye twitches in fury. Your mind is buzzing and you push away the thought that Quinn has lied to you and betrayed you, or at least you try to, because you don't want to believe it. You <em>can't<em> believe it. Why wouldn't she tell you something like this? You knew there was something going on, something not right and now it had been confirmed. You searched your mind for reasons why Quinn would do this to you but found none.

Shooting to your feet and opening the door in one quick motion, you curse. You turn back around to Brittany who is still perched, stunned, on the bed. Her blue eyes are lost and you feel a pang of guilt in your chest. There really is something about her, something about what happened, something about the situation you find yourself in with her. A feeling creeps into you, one which you try desperately to ignore but you just can't help but wonder if meeting her was really a coincidence. You wonder if Quinn mentioning her and your father making you come here was just a coincidence. You honestly don't know.

"Pack your things." You order in a growl not meant for her. You can't leave her here when you don't plan on returning anytime soon. You don't want anything to happen to her and she's safer with you. "You're coming with me."

Brittany opens her mouth to speak, shaking her head in confusion. You're crouching before her on the floor before she has the chance to blink again.

"Please, you need to come with me." You try to speak gently because why would she trust a crazy, angry vampire? "I have no idea why..." You begin to admit without hesitation. "But, I trust you. Do you trust me?"

Brittany nods her head instantly and you smile, despite your anger. "I trust you. I don't know why either."

"Good." You rise from your crouch and start toward the door again, not turning your back on Brittany. "Get your things ready then, we're leaving just now."

"Why?" She asks but stands up and grabs hold of the large bag she has anyway. You want to explain to her properly but you don't even know the answer yourself. All you know is that you don't want to leave her alone. More than that, you don't want to be _without_ her.

"I'm not coming back and...I don't want to leave you here."You tell her honestly and she nods her head and puts the few things she has out into her bag. You take it from her and throw it over your shoulder. You do it without thinking and it surprises you; you've never done anything nice for anyone, not really. And especially not for a stranger and Brittany is still technically a stranger to you. Despite what everyone else thinks you really aren't all that bad. Sure, you're tough and mean and a bit of a bitch but you need to be. You'd die if you weren't. You'd be taken advantage of and you wouldn't have the respect of the many vampires and humans you do if you weren't all those things.

As you march down the halls at a slower pace so Brittany can keep up with you, you dial Quinn on your cell phone and press it to your ear. It rings twice and then she answers.

"Santana, listen-" The blonde says down the phone in a pleading tone but you cut her off, ignoring whatever it was she was about to say. You don't want excuses, you want answers.

"Where the fuck are you?" You hiss and Brittany gaps a little at your harsh tone. You hate that she sees the bad side of you. You wish she didn't have to.

"Santana, I know you're mad at me right now but you-" Quinn rushes her words out infuriating you more and more. She isn't helping you with pointless explanations filled with excuses and more lies.

"I said; _where the fuck are you_?" You demand again and a long silence follows.

"I left Sylvester's when you told me to." Quinn whispers.

"That doesn't answer the question. One last time, Quinn, where the _fuck_ are you?" Your seething now, near exploding. Quinn knows you hate it when people beat around the bush and aren't straight up with you and you can't stand that it's Quinn acting this way right now. Her of all people, you think. You don't know who she is anymore.

"I'm not coming back." Quinn whispers sadly and it's followed by a teary sigh. You don't know what she's talking about but it keeps getting worse and worse. You thought she had only lied to you but now you were getting that horrible feeling that it was so much more than that.

"What are you talking about?" You ask in a softer voice. You feel like you just lost her in that moment. Your stomach trembles with sadness and guilt. You know something bad is happening but you don't want to lose her, you don't want to believe that she's done something that you'll pay for.

"You'll kill me when you find out, Santana. You'll kill me before you let me tell you the truth, before you let me explain." Quinn doesn't take a breath as she shoots her words out. You stop walking, not believing what you're hearing and Brittany comes to a concerned halt beside you. You're frozen in place, the phone hanging from your ear getting heavier and heavier as each silent second passes. Finally, you regain the ability to speak.

"Find out what?" You ask and you can barely hear your own voice.

"I'm so sorry, Santana." Quinn whispers again and you feel your heart clench. She was your friend, the only friend you had, the only friend you wanted. The relationship you had built was a strong one, a trusting one or at least that's what you thought. Now, it seemed like it meant nothing and although her apology sounded like it was sincere you didn't know what exactly she was apologizing for and it scared you.

"Explain to me now!" You shout sensing that she was going to hang up. "Explain now Quinn, I'm giving you the chance to explain."

"I..I had no choice." She stutters and she sounds like she's crying. "It's done now, it's already done. I can't change it. I can't make you...I'm sorry, okay? I'm going and I don't know if it's going to help but I know that it's not going to make it worse."

"Quinn, you're not making any sense!" You yell down the phone making Brittany jump. You want to smash it to pieces against the floor but you know that will do no good. You want to see Quinn, you want to know what she's talking about.

"I couldn't say no, you know what he's like, Santana." Quinn whispers again and you stop breathing at her words. You think you know who she's talking about because you've had that discussion with her about him many times before. Your father can't be who she means though because what has he got to do with anything?

"Know what who's like?" You find yourself asking wanting your thoughts to be confirmed.

"I'm dead anyway. I betrayed you and I'm _so_ sorry and I wont do it again. I'm stopping this now and I'll die for it." You know she's crying now because she's sniffing and her voice is weak. "_Please_ forgive me and know that I had no choice but I do now and I'm choosing you." You hear shuffling as thought she's about to end the conversation and put the phone down.

"Q, don't hang up on me." You order and you hear another sniff. Brittany looks at you terrified and concerned and you shoot her a apologetic look.

"It's true what you always said about me after you turned me. I really would die for you." Quinn's whispering now and her words are breaking your heart. She's trying to joke about it and she even adds in a little laugh but you know it's an act. You know she's still trying to protect you.

"Come back here, Quinn. I swear I wont let anyone hurt you." You mean every word that leaves your mouth. You never want to see her get hurt, despite your differences at times. You certainly don't want to lose her.

Your mind has settled a little because although you still don't have a clue about what's going on, you believe the blonde girl and you trust that she's trying to make her wrong right. You just wish that she hadn't done wrong by you in the first place.

"It's too late, Santana." She sniffs and then chuckles a little before adding, "And I know you're sometimes a bitch but I kind of love you." Your heart breaks now. It's the first time you've heard her say those words and you hate the voice in the back of your head that taunts that it'll be the last time you ever hear her say them.

"Quinn." You croak, your voice teary now. You're reluctant to admit it but it's the truth; you love her too. And you know that people don't think you're capable of even liking someone but they're wrong about you. Your relationship was set up by both of you so neither of you would do that dreaded thing and go and fall in love with each other and it never happened, thankfully but there's no denying that you'd do almost anything for her, despite not wanting to admit it. "Q, I love you, too."

You catch Brittany's face drop as you speak those words and you feel your stomach clench. You catch her heart beat quicken and hear her gulp loudly.

"Fuck you." Quinn chuckles and you smile at the comment that seems so like the Quinn you know. You don't know how things have turned around so quickly in the last half hour or so but you're determined to find her and get answers. You hate feeling deep down that those words she just said will be the last you'll ever hear from her. Your cell phone beeps and then goes dead indicating that Quinn has hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: I just wanted to say to the people who may be wondering; Quinn isn't dead (yet?) . Also, thank you again for the favourites, alerts and reviews. And thank you for reading :)**_

* * *

><p>It had been an entire week since you left Sylvester's with Brittany and you had heard nothing from Quinn. You went to your father the second you returned telling him what had happened and demanding to know what he knew about the situation. He pretend to look sorry but you could see the anger in his eyes and the flush of embarrassment in his cheeks. He waved you away when he was unable to answer anymore of your increasingly difficult questions which only heightened your suspicion. He did, however, seem extremely pleased to see Brittany by your side. He smiled at her like she was a friend he hadn't seen in years but Brittany seemed afraid of him. It wasn't like him at all to welcome strangers into his home without questions and interrogations and although Brittany was from Sylvester's, it was still unusual for him not to speak with her to make sure she wasn't a threat.<p>

You were down in the basement of the house where you liked to keep some training equipment; punch bags, weights and other things to help keep you strong and fit. You could do without them but exercising passed the long hours of lonely days. Now that Quinn wasn't here you had to admit that you did feel quite lonely and for some reason you got nervous and jumpy around Brittany. That's why when you were too focused on hammering into a punch bag to hear her coming down the old wooden stairs to the basement, you jumped when she tripped down the last one.

"Oops!" She looked back to the bottom stair laughing at it. "Hi."

"Hey." You pant, suddenly feeling self-conscious about the way you looked. Your hair was pulled back into a messy pony and the shorts and tank top you had on weren't very attractive. You knew you were sweating, even more so now that she was here. You found your hand coming up to wipe your forehead in an attempt to make yourself look slightly more presentable. She glided towards you, picking up the bottle of water you had left on a chair on the way. You couldn't help but notice that, like always, she looked like an angel. Her hair hung loose, covering her shoulder and tickling the blue polo shirt she had on. She was wearing shorts too and God help you, _those legs_. Bright green knee high socks with blue spots came up to cover her shins and although many people would say it was crazy, you adored the way she dressed.

"Thanks." You gulp taking the bottle she hands to you.

You had spent most of the week with Brittany talking and although you found yourself laughing at her wonderful humor you still missed Quinn. You had learned a lot about her and picked up on some things that she didn't tell you like, how she would secretly sing. Maybe she didn't understand that even though she was in the room next to yours on the third floor, that she was in a house filled with vampires who could hear her breathing if they listened close enough. It was something you had in common though, because you loved to sing too. Not that you got to do it much because of who you were but you wish you could.

"You've been down here all day." Brittany smiled brightly wrapping her arms around the punch bag and pressing her cheek into the side of it. Seeing her like that made your knees go weak. The thought passed through your mind before you could stop it and you knew you'd be thinking about it until it happened, if it ever did, but she looked like she gave great hugs. You knew it was stupid and not something someone like you should be thinking about but you couldn't stop yourself. "I was missing you."

You nearly gasp out loud at her honestly and the thought of her missing you when you were still in the same house. But you had found yourself missing her company too, if you were honest. No one had ever told you they missed you before, you suppose they were afraid too or maybe they just didn't.

"Sorry." She shakes her head quickly but she's still smiling.

All you can do is shrug, afraid of what may come from your mouth if you open it. Afraid that you will admit to missing her too.

"So you've been doing this all day?" She asks unlocking her arms from the punching bag and you almost feel sorry for it. She slips around to the left, her fingers trailing over it as she turns.

"Yeah."

"Don't you stop for a break? It's been like 6 hours." Brittany laughs lightly bumping her fist against the bag.

"Nah, I mean..." You know your probably about to say something stupid. "I have like...stamina."

Brittany ducks her head quickly to hide a smirk and you wish you could be inside her head at that moment. You wonder if her mind went to the first place your did, you wonder if her minds in the gutter like that. You guess it probably is and that just makes her all the more prefect.

"_Not_ like that." You quickly shake your head, wishing you hadn't spoken as soon as you do because you've just made it worse. "Well, yeah like that 'cause..." You clench both your fists, not knowing how she can turn you into such a mess with a simple smile. You'd have shrugged the comment and smirk off if it was anyone other than her.

"I think you should stop." Brittany advises playfully and you nod your head, not saying anymore. You felt something change or move or loosen inside you, you couldn't quite explain it. But it was new and it was because Brittany had said that. It was an order, a playful one at that but still an order and you weren't used to being on the receiving end of those. You liked it.

You're mind's lost now, of course, because now you're thinking about _that_. And you're pretty sure she is too. It's not like it could ever happen anyway. You could never have sex with her, show her that side of you. God, you didn't even know if she was gay! You'd probably end up killing her. You want to, God knows you want to because she's the most stunning thing you've ever seen in your entire life but there's something more. That connection when you lock eyes, the way you speak so freely around her and the way your stomach flutters whenever you hear her heart beat. You get the feeling that sex would be something so much more with her if there wasn't the risk of breaking every bone in her body. You know your attraction to her isn't just a sexual one because you know that it'll never happen but still you want her, you want to know her, to talk to her, just to be around her.

"Anyway." You wipe at your forehead again, trying to distract yourself from your thoughts. "I'm done now."

"Okay." Brittany smiles. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

You gaze at her, trying not to stare at the same spot on her face for too long as you decide on your answer. Brittany could ask you anything, she seems bold enough to and if you can't answer you'll look stupid. If you do answer maybe she wont like what you say.

"Sure." You shrug thinking that you couldn't possibly say no to a voice like that, to a smile like hers.

"I was just wondering if you were...going to leave. Here, I mean. Are you going to look for your girlfriend?" Brittany blushed a deep red and you see her left ear, hair tucked behind it, turn the same colour.

"Girlfriend?" You shoot her a confused look but you know exactly who she means; Quinn. You want to smack yourself in the head when you remember the hurt look when she heard you whisper into the phone that you loved Quinn. Brittany had assumed and your chest tightened when you thought about Brittany thinking about that .

"Um...Quinn?" Brittany offered, the look on her face telling you that she though you'd forgotten her name or something.

"Quinn isn't...she's not my girlfriend." You quickly deny and it's the truth. You'd never enter into that type of relationship with her and Quinn would never want that with you either. "I don't have a girlfriend." You blurt out before you can catch your tongue.

"Sorry, I just thought..." Brittany tried to explain but you shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know...now you do, so it's fine." You reply honestly and see the hurt leave her eyes but something lingers there and you remember her question. "And...no. No, I'm not going to look for her." That's all you say. That's all you know. You wouldn't know where to start and you'd have to drag Brittany with you and it would be dangerous. You knew if Quinn wanted to she'd return. You knew that like she had said, she was in trouble and someone was pissed at her. You wanted so much to know where she was, to help her but it was impossible to. Every time you thought about it, tried to plan in your mind how you'd find her, you're thoughts went blank and vanished completely.

"Cool." Brittany beams again and you melt a little at the gleam in her eyes. "So, do you maybe want to hang out?"

_"Hang out_?" You raise an eyebrow at her. You've never just 'hung out' with anyone. There isn't any point that you see to it. You never wanted to get to know anyone, to talk to them, to just be with them. Quinn and you didn't even hang out that much, it was mostly just business and sex. But you want to hang out with Brittany. You want to know every little amazing thing about her and you want her to know you too. For some reason, a reason you still can't understand, you feel safe with her, safe enough to tell her anything and everything. She probably knows a lot more about you than anyone else.

"We don't have to." Brittany's smile falls and you wish you weren't so stupid. "I just thought tha-"

"No, I want to." You rush out quickly not wanting her to feel sad for a second longer. You take a step towards her as you speak and her lips lift into a grin again.

"Awesome." Is her reply and then she does something that makes you freeze completely. She extends her hand for you to take and you know that it's something you probably shouldn't do. It would be different if you weren't in this exact situation because you've taken her hand before. You've offered her your hand to help her to her feet during some of the training you had been doing with her. The look in her eye is a curious one, an unsure one. You imagine you look the same. If you were to take her hand you'd blow a door wide open. You didn't know what the point in taking her hand was; she was going to lead you out of the basement to go hang out and people would see your joined hands.

Funny thing was, you didn't care. You _wanted_ to hold her hand.

You shake your head slightly and then lift your hand and her lips tug into a tighter smile.

Before your hand touches hers, you stop dead. She looks at you hurt and a little confused. Your entire body tingles in anticipation; something's happening. Something _bad_. Before you can think anymore, you hear footsteps click towards the staircase of the basement and muffled voices. Before you can turn to Brittany to warn her, to think of how to get her way the basement door clicks open. Before you can say anything, 4 sets of feet trail down the steps.

Before you can grab onto Brittany's hand to assure her that everything if fine, when you yourself know that something is _very_ wrong, she does it first. Her fingers wrap around your hand and she squeezes tightly and then lets go. You want to turn to her but you can't take your eyes off of the knees, now thighs, stomachs, faces that are appearing in front of you as they descend down the stairs.

Your lower lip trembles when you see the faces. The smirking, evil faces of the known leader of the rouge vampires and the group of humans who follow them blindly and the three other faces of the monsters of his pack of killers. You fear not for your life and safety but for Brittany's.

How they managed to get past the vampires in your home you don't know, you heard no commotion. You pray that no one had died.

You watch, controlling your fear and anger as he stalks forward, the three others stopping behind him, all staring not at you but at Brittany.

"Ms Lopez." He slurs, evil tongue darting out to wet dry lips. He grins at you, his grey eyes piercing yours, trying to look deeper. He's German, you already knew this and his accent is heavy even after all the time he must have spent away from his country in the years of his life. Like your father he wears a suit as if he is a business man and not a murderous vampire.

"Stefan." You breath heavily still containing all emotion. You know that man and your father has apparently been in communications with him, trying to control his vampires. They struck up a deal years ago but it never seemed to have actually worked. You'd never liked him but your father had some respect for him.

"Daddy told me I could stop by." He cooed playing with his collar, eyes still locked on yours.

He just gave you the opportunity to fake your confidence. You swallow, getting your mind into the right state and then you scoff. "I'm sure _'daddy'_ would appreciate you referring to him so formally." You smirk sarcastically.

He cocks his head to the left and then his eyes slip from yours to where Brittany is standing slightly behind you and slightly to right. You stop breathing when he does that. His eyes go back to your and he smirks as he steps forward.

Instinctively you step with him, coming up directly in front of Brittany shielding her from the evil that he is. Stefan doesn't move again but his lips lift into a disgusting smile that makes your stomach churn. You swallow the lump in your throat.

"Something special?" He sniffs waving a finger behind you at Brittany.

All you can think in that moment is; _shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_. You don't dare show it on your face because he'll see the weakness.

"Not particularly." You shrug and Brittany gasps softly. You hate how scared she must feel right now but if you make any moves to try and comfort her or let her know that you'll protect her they'll see that and they wont hesitate in ripping her throat out. At least this way, they think she means nothing to you. If they don't think she is of any importance to you they wont bother with her. That way when the time comes, and the attack you know must surely be coming happens, they'll focus on you and not her.

"I see." He murmers softly still grinning wickedly. "Problem is Ms Lopez...we're a tad peckish and we didn't come across any humans on the way down here and...I suppose if she means nothing then...you'll do a vampire a favor and hand her over, wont you?"

Something snaps inside you at that and the anger bubbles up in your stomach and throat and mouth. You want to rip him to pieces, crush him in your hands but if you attacked him the others would take Brittany. The look in his eyes, the way he looked at Brittany like she was important made you curious and suspicious. Did they really come down here to see you? Or was it _her_ they were looking for? You honestly didn't know.

"We're going to cut this shit right now." You narrow your eyes at Stefan whos grin is still in place. "You want to come in here thinking you get to kill people who live on this property? I don't think so. Get your three ass kissing, dirty killers out of my house before I rip your throats out." You threaten confidently but inside you're a mess.

"I forgot about that fire in you Ms Lopez." Stefan clasp excitedly. "And normally I'd heed your warning because...I know you're perfectly capable of fulfilling that promise but...the thing is,_ we want her_."

"You can't_ have_ her." You quickly spit out._ Too quickly_, you scold yourself.

"I thought she was nothing special?" Stefan asks innocently.

"She means nothing to _me_." You shrug and then bite your lips hard when Brittany gasps again. Her heart is beating so quickly, you fear it might thud out of her ribcage and you know the others can hear it too. "But you wont come in here demanding our humans and expect us to give them so willingly."

"If you wont give her to us willingly then we will _take_ her." Stefan shrugs amused and your heart drops. You have no idea what to do because you can't defend yourself and protect Brittany at the same time. If you get hurt you can't help her. If they grab you, she's vulnerable. If you die, she does too.

Brittany stops breathing for a moment; she knows your both in trouble. She must think you really don't care about her. She must be so afraid.

"Boys." Stefan waves over at the three men standing behind him. They walk to him immediately and your eyes widen._ This can't be happening_. "Remember that Ms Lopez is not to be seriously harmed but do what you need to to kill the blonde."

Your face scrunches up at that. Three things cross your mind. The first, why are they to kill Brittany and leave _you_ unharmed? You're the person they are supposed to hate most in the world, second to your father. If they had the opportunity to kill you then why wouldn't they take it? The second is; you can't protect her. You can't defend Brittany against four vampires, one particularly strong vampire and you know nothing yet of the others strength. She's about to die because you aren't strong enough. The third thing that crosses your mind is after you hear a terrified whimper from the girl behind you; _shit_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: Let me know what you think? :)<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Sorry about not updating sooner. I've planned this story now and I know exactly where it's going to go though so it should be easier to get written...I hope. Anyway, thank you again for reading and favourites, reviews, alerts :) And thank you for reading. _**

**_I've also forgotten to add a disclaimer to this so here it is:_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters I've used. If I did own Glee it would probably be called Brittana and the only characters in it would be Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel and Mike. So, yeah...It's not mines. :)_**

* * *

><p>"You said it yourself Stefan." You growl in a panicked tone after searching your mind for ideas but coming up with nothing. "I'll kill you all, you know I can."<p>

"I don't doubt that for a second." Stefan agrees with a nod. You see the twisted smile on his lips and wonder why he's not afraid to die, why he doesn't seem to be putting up much of a fight. Maybe he thinks you'll hand Brittany over before the three men attack. "But you can't kill us and protect her at the same time. Make your choice Ms. Santana."

In you're mind there is no choice to be made. You'll fight and die to protect her if you have to and pray to God that she doesn't get hurt. Your feet shuffle backwards until Brittany's front comes into contact with your back and then you pushed her so she begins taking steps towards the wall behind you.

"Santana..." Brittany whispers through clenched teeth. You feel the fear in her words and you have to force your eyes not to slip closed in defeat.

"Don't worry." You mutter back still afraid to say anything too comforting but needing to let her know that you'll do anything to make sure she's okay. Your eyes are glued on the three slowly advancing vampires and you don't dare blink. They move slowly towards you because they know who you are and what you're capable of. There is fear in their eyes and for a brief moment it excites you. You'd love this if the person standing behind you wasn't Brittany. The reality of it hits you then; you've known her for so little time yet you're willing to die for her now. You'll give your life if it means Brittany leaving unharmed. You've never once felt like that before and it's more powerful than you could imagine. You feel stronger somehow because of it.

You don't know what's happened until it's too late. Brittany tenses behind you and then she's darting forward, taking the vampires by surprise. She charges at the one on the right, taking him to the floor and he collapses with a shout under her. The two others turn to the commotion and that's when you act. Still shocked, you sweep across to them, smashing your knee into the stomach of the one in the middle, the one closest to Brittany, and then bending slightly to grab onto his shoulders and rising as you flip him over your head. He smashes awkwardly to the floor with a loud crash. The vampire on the left grabs for your back when he focus' and you feel his sharp nails tear through the material of your top and rip through the flesh of your back. You ignore the pain and flash your eyes to where Brittany is wrestling with the vampire she tackled to the floor and seeing she is dealing with it, you spin to face the other. You swipe your arm out at him, angry that he's hurt you but he ducks under it and grabs your wrist. Before you can think of the most effective way to wriggle free, the vampire you flipped staggers to his feet looking hungrily at Brittany.

You throw your leg backwards, delivering a shattering blow to the vampires shin and you hear a shuddering crack that rings in your ears. He screams out, his grip on your wrist getting slacker and you take advantage, twirling around and twisting his arm tighter and tighter until you hear a snap. You shove him quickly to the floor and tackle the other vampire as he flies through the air, preventing him from colliding with Brittany only a fraction of a second before he does.

Both of your bodies smash to the ground and he groans, trying to shrug you off. You pin him, restraining his arms with powerful legs and repeatedly crash your fist against his face. You drain him of energy as you do this and just before you can deliver another hard blow you hear Brittany scream. Your head snaps up instantly and you shoot off him rushing to where the vampire had Brittany on her face on the floor. He grabs a handful of her hair, cursing her and the sight leaves you angrier than you've ever been in your entire life.

You smash into his back, tearing at his flesh with your nails, making him leave her. He turns to you and you smash him backwards with a fast first, you do it again before he can react. Brittany crawls to her feet only to be taken out by the vampire whos wrist and leg you had just snapped. He seems to have recovered quickly but he's limping still and cradling his wrist against his chest. He kicks her to the floor and you bring your leg up, bend it and then smash it against the chest of the vampire in front of you. He flies backwards and you dart to the other vampire, your first blow landing on his broken leg, taking him to his knee. He tries to lift himself but you swing your leg around and it collides with his face. You hear another snap and he screams as he falls back.

The other two vampires are struggling to their feet so you quickly pull Brittany to hers inspecting her briefly to make sure she is okay. There is a bruise on the side of her cheek and her eye is swollen. You don't say a word to her, you don't have time to. One of the vampires thrusts his body towards you and you crash to the floor on top of Brittany who groans. You're being picked up and thrown through the air before you can make sure she's okay. You're vision goes fuzzy and everything shakes when you smash against the brick wall of the basement, hearing and feeling the bricks move and break with the force. Slumping to the floor, your mind goes blank for a second and you can't hear a thing. You're eyes flutter, and you flop onto your stomach, then onto your hands and knees and then you push up onto your feet, slumping against the wall as you do.

Then you smell it; the thing you had been afraid of most. Blood. She's bleeding. And fuck, because you're in trouble now. Your eyes widen and your vision focus' as you inhale sharply feeling guilty for doing so. Then you panic. She's bleeding and vampires with no control whatsoever are advancing.

You see her then, slumped on the floor. It's a deep gash on her arm she's bleeding from and the smell just keep getting sweeter and sweeter the more she bleeds. You know what happened last time. You don't know if, in you're state you can resist it. You don't need an answer to that when you see two vampires stumbling to her. You don't think before flying to them, bringing them both to the floor by Brittany's side before they know you're coming. You land on top of one and chance a look over at Stefan who looks pained now. He smells the blood and he's trying so very hard not to react to it. You grab the vampire's head you're sitting on and tilt in, twist sharply hearing a crunching and all movement stills as his head falls to the floor, dead. You flip off of him and over Brittany's body onto your feet grabbing the standing vampires neck as you do and spinning him around. He tries to twist free and swipe at you but you bend him down and then roll over his back twisting his head sharply as you do, hearing another cracking. You shove him down and he crashed dead to the ground.

The third vampire is only now pulling himself to his feet, excited by the smell of the hot liquid exposed to the air. You want it so badly. You want to taste it, to have it on your lips and tongue and in your body but you resist. You resist and it just about kills you to. You don't have time to help Brittany because you need to protect her now.

The last vampire makes a move towards you and you lunge at him. You're swatted to the side and then he's on you. His legs wrapped around your stomach, restraining your hands and squeezing you tightly. His fist connects hard against your jaw and you taste blood on your tongue. You stupidly turn to face him and the next punch he delivers is directly to your lips and you feel the hot gush of blood as the bottom one splits. Wriggling free is too hard, he's too strong in this position. The only advantage you have is that he's more distracted by the blood than you and when he turns his head to the smell, eager for blood, you take the opportunity and twist your arm up to grip his knee. Your grip is hard, so hard that your own bones and muscles ache and you're not sure who's bone will snap first. He roars in pain and his leg loosens from around you. You squeeze impossibly harder and you hear the snap.

Your eyes dart over to Brittany who on the floor, hand on head, the other held out in front of her as she gazes at the pooling blood. Without using her hands, she pushes herself to her feet staggering a little and then steadying herself. Your head whips around to make sure Stefan wont make a move but he's nowhere in sight. Before you can curse the evil vampire, you feel a tug on your leg and remember what you're doing. You wrestle the vampire away from you and to the ground taking advantage of his newly broken knee. When you stretch over to grip his head, you feel the sting in your back from your earlier injury that's healing now. You twist his head, it snaps, he falls and you breath a sigh of relief.

Collapsing to the ground beside him for a second, you regain your breath feeling a little bit more than proud of yourself. You didn't think you could kill three, quite stubborn, fairly strong vampires and protect Brittany at the same time. You open your eyes realizing that they had slipped closed and see Brittany wobbling towards you. You're on your feet before she takes another step and you're rushing to her, feeling after feeling flooding through you.

You though for sure she was going to die, you thought you were too. You'd never felt this kind of relief or happiness before and when Brittany smiles wonkily at you you swallow a lump, embarrassed that you feel like you're about to cry.

Before anything is said you remember her arm. With a deep breath and still trying to ignore the more than appealing smell you take your own wrist to your mouth and bite down hard, tasting the blood briefly on your tongue. Brittany's eyes widen a little but yours reassure her and she lets you take her tender arm.

"This'll sting." You warn but don't give her the chance to really prepare herself. You press your bleeding wrist to the gaping wound on her arm and Brittany hisses in a sharp breath and then whimpers. You glance up at her feeling guilty and see tears of pain streaming down her cheeks. She muffles a groan by biting into her lips and her face scrunches up. "I'm sorry."

A few seconds later the pain passes as you remove your wrist and watch in relief as the skin on Brittany's arm heals and closes. Brittany gasps and pokes her finger against the skin expecting it to hurt but you know it wont. There's a scar there now that will be a little tender for a while but she's fine and you feel relief flood over you once more.

Your eyes lock with Brittany and she's beaming at you, relieved herself. All of your injuries have healed but you're back is still a little stiff.

"I thought you really didn't care if they took me!" Brittany gasped suddenly grabbing your arm with her hand. Your skin tingles at the touch and you have to swallow another lump in your throat. You hate yourself for making her think that and can't bear to think that she believe it. "I though you'd let them kill me!"

"I wont...I was never going...I would never..." You try to find words but they fail you. The emotions swimming in your mind and through your body are just too much. You've never felt so many things before. You've never felt this way.

"I was so scared!" Brittany whispers gripping your arm tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany." You apologize again shaking your head ashamed. "I thought if they didn't think I cared then they'd leave you alone and...and just come after me but it didn't work and I didn't think I could kill them and help you at them same time but then you attacked them and I had to fight and I was so afraid that you'd get hurt because of me...I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm so sorry, I never want you to get hurt. " You were rambling now and saying things you'd never said before, things that if anyone other than Brittany heard you say you'd probably die of embarrassment.

"Santana, it's okay." Brittany gasped smiling a little now. "I didn't know if they were-"

"I can't believe I let them come here and attack you. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I swear. I'm sorry I let it happen." You had never been so honest with Brittany before and this was the only time you had let Brittany know you had any feeling for her at all. The things you were saying were making it obvious but you didn't care you were just so glad that she was okay.

"Santana, it's okay. We're okay." Brittany tried to shut you up with a chuckle but you couldn't stop.

"I just...I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if they had taken or...or...or killed you. Fuck, I swear I never knew that was going to happen. I should have protected you. I brought you here! If you hadn't attacked them first they might have killed you, they might have...have...I just...I'm so sorry, for real. I'm so sorry, Brittany. This should never have happened. I need to go speak with my father about this. How could he have allowed this? He wouldn't! He wouldn't let him into his home like this."

"Santana!" Brittany laughed at your rambling but there was a gleam in her eyes.

You opened your mouth to say a hundred more sorry's but she stopped you before you could. It took you by complete and utter surprise and you thought that maybe you had died during the fight after all.

Her soft, warm lips pressed tightly against yours shutting you up and you went light headed instantly. Her lips began to move on yours and then you finally reacted. You were so lost and confused but you'd never been so free or safe at the same time. Kissing Brittany was a feeling you'd never experience before; it felt like this had been what you were waiting for your whole life.

Your hand came up to curl in her ruffled blonde hair as she swept her tongue past your parted lips. Both of Brittany's eager hands cupped your face as your tongues met for the first time. It felt like an explosion inside of you or like you had been burned, your entire body was tingling and you wanted more and more of her. You had to restrain yourself though because if you let go and kissed her hard the ways you wanted so badly to you'd probably knock out her teeth or bruise her mouth.

You just about passed out when Brittany moaned against your lips pushing her body against yours and kissing you deeper. Breathing wasn't a problem for you, you could go hours without taking a single breath but you knew it soon would be for Brittany so you kissed her that little bit harder, sliding your tongue against hers and holding her tighter.

"Santana." Brittany finally broke away gasping against your lips. You couldn't help yourself and pressed another quick kiss to those perfect soft, swollen lips. She laughed a little and whispered your name again, you kissed her a second time.

"I can't..." Brittany began to speak through pants again but you couldn't resist a third peck on her lips.

"I can't believe I just kissed you!" Brittany finally gets out in a gasp.

What has happened hits you then. You kissed. She kissed you and you kissed her back. You kissed. She feels the same. She knows how you feel. You swallow hard to keep yourself from panicking because there's so many reasons why you should right now. You'd been alive for 714 years and you'd only ever kissed four people including Brittany. The first girl was many, many years ago when you were barely 17 years old. It was considered so wrong back then, disgusting and weird and sinful but it happened anyway. You began a secret relationship and you lost your virginity to the same girl at 23 and swore that you'd never be with anyone else again when she was killed by vampires. It broke your heart, although you didn't love her it broke you into pieces. When you were about 170 you kissed a second woman. She was a human too and you had had a hard day with your father who had made you kill dozens of humans who had wronged him. You found comfort in her and you were together for a few weeks until she found out you were a vampire. Your father murdered her, afraid that she would expose you to an unknowing world. It was only a few years later until the humans found out about you and you couldn't help but feel her death had been pointless. Quinn was the third woman you kissed. Brittany the fourth.

You never felt the way you feel about Brittany. You know that you're on the edge of loving her and when you trip over into it there's no going back. It's the one thing only death can end. Kissing Brittany was like flying and it seemed that it felt the same for her. But the other three women you had kissed were gone. The first girl was murdered by vampires, the second by your father and now Quinn had vanished. You never wanted to bring anything bad on Brittany. You never wanted her to hurt but you knew that that was all you brought on people; pain. You couldn't allow that but at the same time you didn't think you could stay away from her any longer.

"Santana? Say something." Brittany asked, the smile that was on her lips slipping away. She's scared now and so are you.

"Sorry." You quickly shake your head realizing you had lost yourself in thought. "Um...was that not...okay?"

"Was it?" Brittany asks back, an eyebrow shooting up. She genuinely doesn't know, you can tell. "I mean...you're...you're Santana Lopez and I just kissed you."

"Yeah." Your lips tug into a smile. You don't think there's anyone else in the world who would have the guts to shut you up with a kiss. But then again, you don't think there's anyone in the world quite like Brittany.

"Am I sorry for that?" Brittany asks innocently but she's still smiling. You can't help but laugh.

"I don't want you to be." You admit.

"Okay." Brittany nods and then bites her lip.

"Okay." You agree not knowing what else to say.

"I just kissed a vampire." Brittany mumbles, awe crossing through her eyes for the briefest of seconds.

"Is that...why you're...happy about it?" You ask a little hurt and a little awkwardly.

Brittany locks eyes with you and her smiles widens. "No, silly." She swats your arm playfully and you don't mind it at all. "I've wanted to do that since I first saw you. Even if you weren't a vampire I would have wanted to. You're really hot and you make me all tingly and warm. And you're a really awesome kisser."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Let me know what you think ?<strong>_


End file.
